User blog:AriaIsA/Fanfiction Chapter 3, Part 1
IAnubis "IAnubis" is the crossover fanfictions of ICarly and House of Anubis Season Plot Once Tori Vega, a webshow producer, saw ICarly, she offered Carly, Sam, and Freddie to move to England to make their webshow even better right before they started highschool. Carly, Sam, and Freddie agreed to move there. So they looked for a borading school to go to and the only one accepted them was the Anubis boarding school. They all got accepted in Anubis House. They got along with the Anubis residents and became friends with them. ICarly continues to be on week-ends. Starring FreddieHey.jpg|Nathan Kress as Freddie Bensen CarlyMay.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay SamHam.jpg|Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett Willow.png|Louisa Connolly- Burnham as Willow Jenks Mick.jpg|Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell Joy.jpg|Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Nina.jpg|Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin Eddie.jpg|Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Ali.jpg|Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush JerryJerome.jpg|Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke Alfie.jpg|Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis Mara.jpg|Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray Ana.jpg|Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington JadeRamseyYay.jpg|Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson BradKavanagh.jpg|Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter Note *This fanfic will have 2 parts. Previous Chapter If you would like to see the "Previous Chapter" of IAnubis click here IAnubis Chapter 3, Part 1 Jerome paused. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to stay all quiet so he finally made a peep, "No! I mean, she's hot but she is nothing like me. I want a girl that is a prankster like Patricia and I hate myself because," he started talking clever and slowly "Mara is Patricia's best friend...Mara will tell Patricia...then Patricia wouldn't date me..." Alfie understood. Alfie replied, "Ohh...So your in love with Patricia?" Jerome teased Alfie by saying, "No of course not, yes I am in love with her! We had a little connection last week, I can't stop thinking about her" Alfie was confused, then made an "Ohh" face. Jerome just went back into the dinner table. Alfie just stood there. Right when Jerome sat down, Willow asked, "Where's Alfie? We planned to feed eachother a heart shaped pizza" Willow showed the pizza to Jerome and frowned. Jerome nicely said, "He was with me in the entrace, he must be still there" Willow smiled and skipped to the entrance of Anubis House. Willow was confused. She said in her little ditsy mind, "That lying Jerome" and frowned. She then decided to call Alfie's name. The second time she called him, Alfie peeked out of his room and quietly said, "Psst, in here" Willow turned around and smiled. She said "Oooh" then tip toed to and in his room. Alfie quickly sat on his bed and continued to plan on his notebook. Willow sat on Jerome's bed all quiet. She then said "Doo de do do" she tried to get Alfie's attention. When Alfie was about to say something, it got Willow's hopes up, he then said while planning in his notebook, "Willow can you please stop making those sounds?" Willow made an "Ugh" face. Willow then finally madly said, "Well I guess your so busy that you don't even pay attention to me and blow off our plans, I mean we always wanted to feed eachother a heart shaped pizza and this night is our chance and you blew me off writing in your stupid notebook! I guess I should leave!" Just before Willow left, Alfie quickly throwed her notebook on the floor and grabbed Willow's hand and said, "Willow, I am so sorry, it is just that," before he continued he slowly dragged Willow to his bed and sat down "Jerome hurt Mara's feelings and it is so obvious that Mara will tell Patricia and Jerome has feelings for Patricia and Patricia won't date him if Mara tells Patricia so I am making an convincing plan to make Mara not tell, I didn't really get to writing, I was just writing ideas, but lets go feed eachother a heart shaped pizza" Willow squeed. Willow said "That is so sweet! Also thanks for blowing off your plan so that we could do our plan" Alfie manly said, "No problem" and lead her to the dinner table. Alfie said, "No one here, I guess we could make our plan better" Willow smiled. She frowned when Alfie left. Alfie came as quick as he could with a picnic blanket and some rose petals. Willow squeed once again. They set up the blanket and rose petas. Willow fed Alfie a peice of the heart shaped pizza. Alfie was a cetimeter away from feeding Willow a peice. He paused and heard Mara walking in with the lead saying to Patricia, "Do you know what Jerome said to me?" Alfie throwed the pizza and landed on Willow's hair. Willow frowned and looked at Alfie. Alfie quickly said to Mara," Hey Mara can you go to the school and get my Alien book from History Class? I get scared when I don't know what to do when Aliens come" Mara was just about to reply but Alfie pushed her outside of the door and lead into the living room with "Problem solved" and walked to Willow, "Willow, what happened, you have pizza in your hair" Willow started crying and said, "Why don't you ask your plan, I guess it took over your soul and made you not even care about me" Willow ran off crying... Category:Blog posts